peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 July 1988 (Radio Bremen)
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * Radio Bremen (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1988-07-26 ; Comments *Peel mentions that Thrilled Skinny come from the unimaginably dull town of Luton. *Peel plays a wrong speed moment from German band George & Martha, before correcting it. *Peel plays a track from Gang Green covering Led Zeppelin's Living Loving Maid. *Peel mentions that I Understand is the best track on George & Martha's latest album. *Peel mentions seeing the Four Brothers at Club Saratoga in Harare, Zimbabwe early this year with his wife Sheila and Biggie Tembo of the Bhundu Boys. He goes on to say that his wife was dancing there and people applauded after she finished. Tracklisting * File 1 *Thrilled Skinny: So Happy To Be Alive (7") Hunchback *Deadly Hume: Waiting For The Lad To Come A Cropper (12" - Lonely Mr. Happy) Phantom *Public Enemy: Black Steel In The Hour Of Chaos (album - It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back) Def Jam *George & Martha: You Eat Me (album - Another Head) Collision *Carcass: Carbonized Eye-Sockets (album - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *Johnny Thunders & Patti Palladin: Love Is Strange (album - Copy Cats) Jungle *Premi: Sapni Dee Kanj Warga (album - At The Front Line) Multitone *Dub Sex: Instead Of Flowers (12" - The Underneath) Cut Deep *Jaguars: Jaguars (v/a album - Strummin' Mental! Volume Five!) Link *Lethal Aggression: Fighting In The City (album - Life Is Hard...But That's No Excuse At All!) Funhouse *Cables: Why Can't We Love (v/a album - Party Time In Jamaica) Studio One *Drunks With Guns: Hell House (album - Drunks With Guns) Chopper *Renegade Soundwave: Biting My Nails (Instrumental Club Mix) (12") Mute *Gang Green: Living Loving Maid (12") Roadrunner *Wildhouse: Loathsome (12" - Let's Get Married!) Uh Huh! *Boyoyo Boys: Maraba Start 500 (album - Back In Town) Rounder *'File 2' *Boyoyo Boys: Daveyton Special (album - Back In Town) Rounder *Carcass: Pyosisified (Rotten To The Gore) (album - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *Beguiled: That's Why (album - Gone Away) Dionysus *Singers & Players: Pneumatic (album - Vacuum Pumping) On-U Sound *Sperm Wails: Boy Hairdresser (12") Spurt *Robert Lloyd And The New Four Seasons: Of Course You Can't (12" - Something Nice) In Tape *Walt Lawrence & The Castaways: Cascade (v/a album - Strummin' Mental! Volume Five!) Link *George & Martha: I Understand (album - Another Head) Collision *Four Brothers: Ndakatadzeiko (album - Makorokoto) Cooking Vinyl *Ex: Fashionation (album - Aural Guerrilla) Ex *James Dean Driving Experience: Dean's Eleventh Dream (7") Autumn Glow *Carcass: Excreted Alive (album - Reek Of Putrefaction) Earache *Charlie Pickett & The MC3: In The Wilderness (album - The Wilderness) Safety Net *Bing Day: Mama's Place (v/a album - Swing For A Crime) GMG *Mzwakhe: Many Years Ago (album - Change Is Pain) Rounder File ; Name * 1) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1988-07-26A.mp3 * 2) Peel On Bremen Vier - 1988-07-26B.mp3 ; Length * 1) 0:55:34 * 2) 0:55:37 ; Other * 1-2) Thanks to Eddie Berlin! ; Available * 1-2) Mooo Category:Radio Bremen Category:1988 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes Category:Wrong Speed Moment